Over the past several years, a great deal of emphasis has been placed on increasing the security of telecommunications systems, so that unauthorized persons cannot intercept and access voice, data, facsimile, video or other information not intended for them. Studies have shown that the commercial markets are well aware of the threats to their communications systems and have a clear sense of the business applications which are at risk because of potential breakdowns in security. The reasons for the heightened interest are many, including the increased use of cellular telephony in which a portion of the conversation is carried over the air and is thus more susceptible to attack, and the fact that other portions of the telecommunications network can be particularly susceptible to security breaches; i.e., wiring closets, junction boxes, manhole or telephone pole connections, facsimile machines, and especially cordless and cellular phones.